A Daughter
by Hpjedi1
Summary: AU What if the universe you though you knew, wasn't quite the you know it? Han Solo, female apprentices and wookies oh my! Rate M for Han's potty mouth and Vader being . . . well Vader.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: This an AU story where Starkiller is in fact a girl. I decided to completely mess with the timeline and place Han Solo in the position of the Pilot of the _Rogue Shadow,_ and everything it entails. If you could please review and give me constructive criticism that would be awesome, but please no flames . . . they lead to the Dark Side.**

**Disclaimer: This work is an adaptation of the game script with my own personal twist, and honestly if I were George Lucas . . . do you really think I'd be on writing this instead of just making it with my gazilions of dollars? So while I wish Galen was mine he isn't. Only his AU counter part and my twisted story line do ^_^**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Hpjedi1**

Prologue: A Daughter

Little Galia Marek watched in horror from her hiding spot as her father fought the black suited mechanical giant. They came without warning. One minute she and her father were living in peace among the Wookiees and the next they were under attach from Imperial forces, with the famed Darth Vader at their head. The hut she shared with her father shook as he brought a TIE fighter down on Vader, and still the monster came at him. Galia gasped as the machine lifted her father with the Force and threw him through the door of the hut.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?" The grating sound of the monster's voice made her shiver, and she barely suppress a whimper when Vader strung her father up by his throat.

"The dark side has clouded your mind . . . You killed my master years ago." Kento spat still grasping at his throat. He prayed that Galia stay hidden, Vader would kill him and leave. She would be alone but she would have the Wookiees, and she would be safe from Vader until she was older. All he could do for his little girl was buy her time.

"Then you will share his fate." Vader sneered and ignited his Lightsaber preparing to deliver the final blow. Then the Lightsaber was no longer there, plucked from his grasp and now wielded in the ungainly grasp of a child.

"A daughter."

"Run!" Kento pleaded, begging the Force that she listen, as Vader extinguished his life with a simple squeeze of his fist.

Galia stared in horrified shock as her father's body crashed to the ground then back to Vader. Everything after that was a blur of blaster fire and glowing red Lightsaber hum until Vader turned his evil, masked visage on her, "Come with me. More will be here soon." and extended a gloved hand.

Chapter 1: A Secret Apprentice

"You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength. At last, the Dark Side is your alley. Rise, my apprentice." Lord Vader looked down upon a girl of twenty or so years. His apprentice for ten of those. She had grown powerful, as he had predicted. It was a shame that her time would soon be ending. She had almost become important to him.

"What is thy will my master?" the girls voice was rather low and rough. As if she did not use it often, and her appearance was equally as rough. Her clothing was made for stealth and close combat-not usual Imperial standard-, her eyes were hidden beneath the cowl of her cloak, her skin tanned and scarred, her dark brown hair braided and pinned to keep it out of the way.

"Your training is nearly complete. It is time for you to face your first true test."

"Your spies have located a Jedi?" She glanced up at him, a spark of something like hope and excitement in her eyes.

"Yes. Master Rahm Kota. He is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard. You will kill him and bring me his Lightsaber." Vader stated giving her a pointed look, meant to quell that spark.

"As you wish, my master." She said calmly bowing her head to him.

"The Emperor must not discover you. Leave no witnesses. Kill everyone aboard, Imperials and Kota's men alike."

"I . . . as you wish, my master." With one final farewell nod, the girl stalked from the room. With all the lethal grace of a nexu, she moved through the hangar toward her ship. Suddenly, a body attached to a blue Lightsaber leaped from the shadows and attacked. The girl got a brief glance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, before her own crimson saber hit its mark in the man's chest. The image flickered and the once Jedi became a droid.

"Ah, master! Another excellent duel!"

"You caught me by surprise, Proxy." She said helping the droid to his feet and smirking. " I haven't fought that training program in years. I thought you'd erased it."

"I hoped that using an older training module would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again." The mechanical voice complained.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying." She grinned rolling her eyes. "But do me a favor, don't ambush me . . . " She trailed off as they began to turn the corner. Her sharp eyes took in the figure of a male Imperial. His uniform indicated that he was a pilot. 'And here I thought Vader was just going to let me and Proxy fly the damn ship. Oh well.' Grabbing Proxy, before the pilot could notice him, she shoved them both back around the corner. "Proxy!"

"Yes, why are we whispering?" He asked in a stage whisper.

"Shh. Who is that?" She hissed urgently nodding her head toward the man around the corner.

"Ah, yes. Your new pilot has finally arrived, master. Accessing Imperial Records . . ." Proxy's voice shifted as he became the image of the new pilot. "Captain Han Solo. Born on Corilia, then raised in space on a freighter, where he became the youngest student ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions and commanding officer during the bombing of Callog. Handpicked by Lord Vader to lead his Black Five Squadron but later reassigned to a top-secret project . . ."

"So's there a psychological profile in that heap too?" Came the same drawling voice of the pilot, only this time from the man himself.

"Actually yes. And it's restricted." Proxy turned back into his usual self and conspiratorially whispered, "Oh master, I can tell you he's going to be impossible to reprogram." The girl shook her head at the droid and turned to the man.

"Do you know why you are even here?" She asked as she stalked around him with a huff.

"My orders are pretty clear, yeah. I'm to keep your ship runnin' and fly ya where your missions require." He said his longer legs keeping up with her stride easily.

"Well, did Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot?" she asked in an attempt to knock his ego a little.

"He didn't mention it, no. But I can only assume that _he_ gave Lord Vader reason to do so." He said giving her the once over. "I can assure ya . . . I won't." he smirked.

"Hmph. Let's hope so. I'm sick of training new pilots." The girl looked up at the craft. "What. Have you _done_ to my ship?" she asked, more than a little miffed that he would tamper with what was hers.

"I took the liberty of upgrading the _Rogue Shadow's_ sensor array. You will be able to spy on any suspect ships in the damn system. Your _are_ one of Vader's spies right?" He chuckled nervously, some of his swagger fading when she did not join in.

"You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now we need a jump to Nar Shaddaa. Can you handle that?" She shook her head and stormed up the ramp.

"Of course." He said some of his joviality returning. "Your grumpiness." He added under his breath as he fallowed the girl onto the ship. What was this chick's deal? Talk about an ice queen. Han had met some pretty cold women but this one took the cake. Sure she was pretty enough, as far as he could tell. Maybe a little rough around the edges but he could tell she'd shine up real nice if she ever needed too. "What did I do to piss Vader off enough for the man to stick him with this little shutta? " He asked himself as he threw himself into the pilots seat to prepare for the jump.

"One thing is for sure. This is gonna be a long trip." He sighed as he familiarized himself with the controls and began the pre-flight check.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission One- TIE Fighter Factory

As Han piloted the Rogue Shadow away from the Executor, the girl and her yammering droid entered the cockpit.

"Proxy, give me the target." She ordered as she sank into the co-pilots chair, spinning it to face the droid who now looked like an old man.

"According to Imperial records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the Clone Wars." The 'Old Man' Proxy began.

"Yer huntin' Jedi then." Han stated glancing over at the girl.

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice. And now, so do you." She answered with no emotion.

"Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the clone soldiers were unfit for battle. Instead, he relied on his own militia."

"So there weren't any clones in his squad when Order 66 was issued." Han was impressed, now that version of the Force he might believe in.

"And after Order 66, he vanished. Official Imperial records actually claim he's dead." Proxy concluded once again reverting to his robotic form.

"Why come out of hiding and attack the Empire now?" Han wondered allowed.

"Simple. He wants to be found." The girl shrugged turning around to face the view port, arms crossed and head tilted in thought.

"Then we're walkin' into a trap. How many pilots have you lost before me?" Han asked skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"Seven."

"Great. Well, the coordinates for Nar Shaddaa are locked. Prepare for lightspeed." He sighed as he gunned the engines. "So . . . what're ya called, kid?"

"My master calls me Starkiller. My real name is no longer relevant and therefore I nor anyone else needs to know it."

"Ya mean you don't know what yer name is? What'd he brainwash ya with that Force mumbo jumbo?" Han snorted.

"No my master raised from a young age when my Jedi parents abandoned me as a mistake on Kashyyk." She said simply, as if she were talking about the weather or the color of his uniform.

"Oh." Was all Han could respond with. Maybe he and this girl weren't so different after all.

They continued the rest of the Hyperspace jump in silence. As they made the approach to the factory the _Rogue Shadow's_ ramp lowers allowing the girl to drop gracefully into the hallway.

The crackle of radio static alerted her to her com. "Hey kid. Solo here you read me? I'll be moving the _Rogue Shadow_ out of firing range while you attend to your mission. The onboard scanners should be able to track your progress, and I'll provide whatever intelligence support I can via your commlink. Solo out." The girl snorted at the thought of Solo doing anything intelligent, espionage or otherwise.

Suddenly, the door before her slammed with a cry of "Secure the bulkhead door!"

"Great . . ."

"Readouts are showing the hangar bulkhead has been sealed. You'll . . . "

"So I've noticed Captain Solo." She sneered as she continued to stalk toward the door. With a powerful surge of the Force aimed at the door, it slammed open taking several rebels with it. She tore through the crowd of enemy and friendly fighters with the thunderous cashes of falling ties around her, leaving none save herself alive.

"Solo to Starkiller. I've intercepted a message from flight tower. The imperials have mobilized a TIE fighter squadron in your sector. Keep your eyes and ears open kid, I recon those things could do some damage even to you."

Entering the tower showed that Solo was being serious. She had barely taken two steps when a TIE screamed around the corner and nearly clipped her, on a vague tingling in the Force alerted her enough to save getting singed.

"Schematics of this thing shows a lift nearby that'll take you to the upper level."

Fighting more friendly and enemy soldiers revealed a large gap and on the other side more rebels. "Uhg they're like cockroaches." She sneered as she easily deflected a mine back onto her enemies and cleared the gap with ease. Arriving at the exit.

Entering a circular room she was immediately surrounded by an energy field and more rebels. With a though she tossed and pushed her assailants into the field where they fried instantly, then she jerked the generator from the wall releasing herself from her prison. And crossed several more rooms to reveal something that might actually prove a challenge. An AT-ST walker was fighting rebels and hurling TIE Fighter parts at anything that moved. Ignoring the insects that where the imperial and rebel fighters she charged the AT-ST lightsaber blazing. Jumping and dodging the giant machine, and darting away from it's attacking spare parts she made quick work of it and the humans as well.

The assembly line also proved more difficult, as she had to fight Imperial and Rebel troopers as well as the laser drills of the assembly line. "Blasted machines. Force damned cockroaches." She snarled as she took down the last of the opposing troops in her way.

"Easy there sweetheart. By the way that lift leads right to Kota. Good luck Kid."

"I'm more than ready Captain I assure you." She replied boarding the lift and calling on the Dark Side to prepare herself for the fight to come. 'This is what I have trained my whole life for. The first step to defeating the bloody Emperor. Victory will be sweet.' Starkiller entered Kota's chamber with a smirk.

That smirk quickly transformed into a snarl at Kota's greeting. "A girl? Months of attacking Imperial targets, and Vader sends a _girl_ to fight me?" he chuckled. With a cry of rage Starkiller charged him with a leap and a quick succession of saber flurries. Kota retaliated by having the Force bring everything not bolted down, down hard on the girl. The fight was furious and was nearing its end when Kota shoved her into a pile of debris. "You're stronger than I thought. But I can't let you live, girl. I'll be sure to send your ashes back to Vader." He grunted as he tore the facilities spire away from the rest of the factory and sending it plummeting toward the nearby planet. Detangling herself from the scrapheap, she charged him again and the fight resumed more vicious than ever. And then they were locked, lightsabers crossed before them in a struggle of strength.

"Vader thinks he's turned you . . . But I can sense your future . . . and Vader won't always be you master . . . I sense only . . . Me?" But the shock he received was the moment of distractions Starkiller needed. Using his loosened grip against him she pushed his own saber into the fatigued master's eyes. With a scream of pain and a well-aimed Force push Kota tumbles through the whole he created in the floor, falling thousands of feet to the surface bellow.

Calling Kota's saber to her with a thought, she too jumps from the falling hunk of metal, as the _Rogue Shadow_ drifts underneath to catch her.


End file.
